Revenge is Sweet
by arathivinod
Summary: What if Hermione hates Draco so much, that she decides to play a little prank on him? It might not be so little in the end anymore. Read and Review! Oneshot for now.


Disclaimer:

_Me: I am the fabulous J.K Rowling! I am giving out free signed photos! Everybody queue up!_

_silence_

_Me: Well, I guess everyone know I am not a brilliant millionaire. Sigh. I will just go back to my pathetic life then._

In case you guys didn't understand, I am not J.K Rowling and I do not own anything except the plot. No, not even the song.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione smirked evilly and rubbed her hands gleefully as she looked in the direction of Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table.

'Uh oh. I know that look…' thought Harry fervently.

He immediately began scanning the Great Hall for exits, an escape plan already forming in his mind. Meanwhile, Ron was inching as far as possible away from Hermione having noticed the look too.

Ginny shook her head pitying her nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Hermione was not evil but she sure was diabolical. Ginny knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of Hermione's rare pranks.

Hermione discreetly waved her wand under the table aiming for Malfoy and Zabini, his best mate. Oh, revenge was indeed sweet.

Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table, the Slytherin Prince was conversing with Blaise. He thought he felt someone staring at him. He turned over to the Gryffindor table. He saw two very nervous boys and an amused red-headed girl. The mudblood had a maniacal look on his face, not unlike the one Voldemort got just before he did something evil. Draco shuddered involuntarily.

Suddenly, Draco got this strong urge to stand on the table. Turning, he saw Blaise twitching. So, he was not alone. He was forced to get onto the table, still holding on to his spoon.

"Hi Barbie!"

Draco wondered why Blaise was suddenly saying hi to him on the Slytherin table nonetheless. And who was Barbie? He was just about to question his friend's sanity when he heard his own voice echoing in the silent hall.

"Hey Ken!"

Who was Ken? He turned to face Blaise. He noticed Blaise wearing a perplexed look, not different from the one he was sure he was wearing.

The Muggleborn students had already started giggling. Hermione was cackling evilly and Harry was gasping for air.

"Do you wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure Ken!"

"Jump In..."

Draco closed his eyes, registering the innuendo that was bound to be realized at some point. Blaise's mouth was wide open, shaking his head, utterly horrified.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation"

Draco winced at the words he was forced to sing. What a disgusting song! Do muggles listen to this kind of music? Of course, they were disgusting too, it matched their personality. He snickered inwardly. That was a good one. He made a mental note to write it down in his book "Insults by the Magnificent Draco Malfoy for Disgusting Muggles, Muggleborn and Half-Breeds" that he faithfully read every night before he went to bed to rejuvenate his memory.

Draco then realized he was too busy ruining his reputation by singing a disgusting song on a table to think about his book.

His eyes widened dramatically as he felt the next lines leave his mouth.

"I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch; you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

He was utterly horrified to realize that he was now wearing a tight, hot pink dress that revealed more than it covered. He realized that Blaise was sporting a rather dashing tuxedo, which really brought out his eyes. Hmm, he should ask for the manufacturer. He cringed as he realized what he was saying. Oh no, the dress and the song must be rubbing off me! I sound like Pansy!!

Was this some diabolical Gryffindor prank? His eyes flickered to the hated table. Weasel was on the floor, banging his fists against the ground, howling with laughter. Scarface was red in the face, tears running down his face in complete mirth. The bushy-haired book-freak was pulling at her hair, gasping for air. Weaselette was just watching with a brow cocked, an amused look on her face.

Bracing himself, he came to the conclusion, there was no way out. He decided to just brazen it out. Glancing at Blaise, he noticed he had come to the same conclusion.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started!

Oh, I love you Ken!"

He flinched as their performance came to a finale as Blaise grabbed his hand and they dashed out of the hall.

The Great Hall was in utter chaos. The Golden Trio was guffawing and choking on plain air. Hermione was satisfied that no one had noticed her. But she was sadly wrong.

A pair of knowing eyes watched her from the head table. Professor Dumbledore peered at her above his spectacles, perched on the very tip of his long crooked nose. Whoever knew Hermione was so cunning?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: sigh. i have wanted to write that for such a long time! Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. Its meant to be a one-shot, but if I get a big response, I will consider writing more. So review guys. And give me your feedback! Hope you enjoyed my chapter.

REVIEW!


End file.
